One Day We'll Meet Again
by DevilindisguiseKC
Summary: Kraroline AU one-shots and short stories.


Marcel was about to stab him with Papa Tunde's knife when Klaus spoke.

"One last wish?" Marcel frowned at him, knowing Klaus would have never asked that. "Come on, Marcellus, even the worst monsters are given one."

The vengeful crowd started to complain, insulting the once mighty king looking for punishment.

Marcel stared at him, trying to guess what Klaus was planning. The thing was, as much as Klaus wanted to scape, he had accepted his fate in order to safe his entire family. As long as he was trapped and alive, he would still be the anchor of the spell.

And there was only one person left he cared about. A certain blonde vampire who caught his eye and stole his heart at first sight.

"Enough!" his 'son' silenced the crowd. "You can have your wish, consider it your last will, cause I'm not awaking you anytime soon, Klaus. Just do not wish your freedom."

"I want a phone call" the whispers started to sound across the compound. Marcel laughed, clapping a couple of times sarcastically.

"Is that all? Who would have said Klaus Mikaelson's last wish would be a damn phone call?" the vampires started to laugh, all at the same time, like the bunch of imbeciles they were.

"The hell are you doing, Nik?" Rebekah hissed tightly. His older brother ignored her.

"Okay, go on" Marcel handed him his phone with a crooked smile.

"Not here, I want privacy"

"So you can get your backstabbing ass out of town?" Marcel chuckled, moving his head.

"Bloody hell, Marcel, you can come with me and listen to the whole conversation for all I care, but I'm not doing it in front of these nature's failed experiments" Klaus looked at him impatiently. "I give you my word, Marcellus, I will not scape. Besides, I can't beat you either"

"Your punishment will take place in fifteen minutes" Marcel grabbed Klaus' jacket and took them out of the compound with vampire speed. Klaus chuckled lightly when he realized they were in the cemetery. Poetic, he thought.

"Your time is running, Klaus"

Klaus froze, what was he doing? Internally he had expected Marcel to refuse his demand, but there he was, looking at the phone screen and marking her number almost automatically. He had thought many times about calling her again, trying to convince her to meet him at New Orleans, but every time the Great Klaus Mikaelson failed in his attempt. The ghost of her touch, her kisses, had been burning on his skin since Katerina's death as a reminder of all he had ever desired and wasn't allowed to have. Deep down he knew she deserved better than him, she didn't need to deal with a monster like him. She and Hope were his light, a redemption he was not obtaining in the future.

He was going to suffer for as long as their brothers were infected, and for all he knew, it could last centuries. He was just not prepared to disappear from the world without giving her an explanation. It was not as if she was about to pick up the phone, but he would leave a message, he would allow himself to say all the things he hadn't said to her in the past. Maybe one day she would hear it.

He pressed the button, sighing. Marcel was catching every detail.

"Seriously?" Klaus almost let the phone fall to the bloody ground. He had not expected this situation, Marcel raised an eyebrow.

"Hello, love" it came out as a whisper but he was sure she would hear it. "I didn't expect you to pick it up"

"Isn't it funny? I thought that was what the whole phone thing was about" he laughed at her words.

"I've missed your replies, love." he gulped "I've missed you"

"What's happened?" Caroline sounded tense.

"You've missed my trial, love. It seems I'm catching up with all of my atrocities. There's a monster more powerful than me"

"That's impossible, Klaus" she was nervous, he smiled when he noticed it.

"On the contrary, love, I've been condemned by my own son" Marcel tensed "And you... you were my last wish, Caroline"

"What does that even mean?" she inhaled sharply "I'm sure you could have called thousands of allies to get you out of wherever you are"

"It means you are the only person I wanted to speak before I am inflicted the worst pain this world could have imagined. You are the one I want to share my probably last conversation in centuries with" he controlled the sudden need to scream to her so she could understand his feelings "I wanted you to know I have been defeated, I wanted you to know I hadn't left without telling you how I feel about you..."

"Stop" she exhaled slowly "Please, just..."

"No, Caroline, I need you to know the monster who could not love fell in love with you the first time you asked him if he was gonna kill you, even if he didn't want to accept it"

"Stop!"

"No!" he fought back the urge to break something, like hell he was doing this "You have to hear this. I love you, Caroline, I can't help it. Your memory is my daily torment, and the only thing I like about being stabbed with that bloody knife is that our time together will ease my pain"

"You can't do this to me" she sobbed "Fuck!" something cracked at the other side of the phone.

"I'm sorry love, I had planned telling this to you in our world tour, maybe in the middle of Rome. You would be mine, we would be free... and I would have had a chance for you to say it back"

"Klaus..."

"Don't. Just think about it, love, if I die before we meet again remember you charmed the Devil himself, that you had him wrapped around your little finger. But if I scape from this, be sure I will return to you"

"God... Klaus..." Caroline was trying to process everything he had just said.

"Remember, love, however long it takes" with his voice trembling, he hanged up.  
He turned around to look at a startled Marcel.

"Be sure, Marcellus, if anything happens to that woman I will make you suffer, and I am willing to die trying it" deep down, Marcel knew he was serious. He approached Klaus with a tight expression.

"Come on, Klaus, you need to meet your fate"


End file.
